Drive My Car
Drive My Car by The Beatles is featured in Love Love Love, the first episode of Season Five. It is sung by Artie and Kitty with New Directions. To please Kitty and appeal to her, Artie decides to bring her to a carnival since she dislikes Breadstix. When Artie asks Kitty if she accepts his invitation, he takes out his mobile as the song begins. Kitty passes her books and dances around the hallway as Artie films her. Together they sing as the scene changes, as they ride a dodgem car together at the carnival; New Directions are also there, in the other dodgems. The entire Glee Club proceed to do many activities together at the carnival as the performance continues. Kitty and Artie enjoys their time together at the carnival with the rest of the group as they share a few flirtatious moments. Lyrics Kitty and Artie (Artie in episode version): Asked a girl what she wanted to be She said Kitty and Artie: baby can't you see I want to be famous, a star on the screen Kitty and Artie and New Directions: But you can do something in between Artie with Kitty and New Directions: Baby you can drive my car Yes I'm gonna be a star Baby you can drive my car And maybe I'll love you Artie and Kitty: I told a girl that my prospects were good And she said baby, it's understood Working for peanuts is all very fine Kitty and Artie with New Directions: But I can show you a better time Artie with Kitty and New Directions: Baby you can drive my car Yes I'm gonna be a star Baby you can drive my car And maybe I'll love you Kitty and Artie (New Directions): Beep beep'm beep beep (yeah) Artie with Kitty and New Directions: Baby you can drive my car Yes I'm gonna be a star Baby you can drive my car And maybe I'll love you Kitty and Artie: I told a girl I can start right away And she said listen babe I got something to say I got no car and it's breaking my heart Kitty and Artie with New Directions: But I've found a driver and that's a start Artie with Kitty and New Directions: Baby you can drive my car Yes I'm gonna be a star Baby you can drive my car And maybe I'll love you Artie and Kitty (New Directions): Beep beep'm beep beep (yeah) Beep beep'm beep beep (yeah) Beep beep'm beep beep (yeah) Beep beep'm beep beep (yeah) Beep beep'm beep beep (yeah) Beep beep'm beep beep (yeah) Beep beep'm beep beep (yeah) Gallery Trefdghnjklop^$.png Ryukil.png Hghjkl.png Kartie 5.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-15h39m38s182.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-15h39m44s241.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-15h41m25s226.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-15h41m30s16.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-15h41m36s76.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-15h41m34s45.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-15h42m46s10.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-15h42m50s44.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-15h43m04s183.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-15h43m12s11.jpg Tumblr mtsud3Ptp71qly3wvo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mtsud3Ptp71qly3wvo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mtsud3Ptp71qly3wvo2 250.gif Trivia *This is one of the songs where someones part(s) in the studio version was sung by someone else in the show similar to: Imagine, One, Time Warp, The Most Wonderful Day of the Year, Landslide, You're The Top, You Get What You Give, and You've Got To Hide Your Love Away. Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by New Directions Boys Category:Glee Sings the Beatles